Halloween
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Cada 31 de octubre, solo una vez al año. Celebran el dia de brujas, es por eso que en la casa de la familia Sakamaki, se ha decidido hacer aun cuando antes no le prestaban atencion a cosas tan abusrdas como esas. Quien sabe, a lo mejor, y algo bueno salia de todo eso.


El capitulo es algo largo, mas que nada es por el 31 y otra parte por tardar tanto con el de Doncella de porcelana. De cualquier forma, espero les guste.

**_Muchas gracias a LOLITA GOTICA, nenaanime, SekiNekoKisaragi, Guest, Seshru._**

**_··············_**

Se hecho un ultimo vistazo en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, aun no quería salir con ese disfraz, se sentía bastante avergonzada con el atuendo, no se reconocia en varios aspectos, bueno, es que no era algo con lo que salieras a menudo, se aliso la falda color azul cielo por ultima vez antes de salir al vestíbulo donde ya todos sus caseros de seguro ya la esperaban. Aun no creía como había llegado a parar a esta situación tan poco convencional, quería a todos sus ahora amigos los vampiros Sakamaki pero los maldecía por dentro.

_0o0o0oFlash Backo0o0o0_

**-¡Vamos Yui sera divertido!-** ahí estaba una chica de cabello negro con puntas castañas con un mechon levantado y ojos rojas junto a su hermana que tenia el cabello tan corto como ella hasta el cuello, rogándole con sus ojos amarillos rogándole a la rubia que aceptara su propuesta

**-A mi no me lo parece, sera muy difícil organizar todo en una semana, no insistas Akane, Miu controla a tu hermana mayor-** la rubia con orbes rosas se encontraba encerrada entre las gemelas, Miu era idéntica a su hermana mayor solo que resultaba tener cabello castaño con puntas negras y era timida y responsable, en cambio Akane era extrovertida e inconsciente

**-Yui sabes lo difícil que es sacarle una idea de la cabeza a Akane nee-chan, y esta vaya que se le ha incrustado**- suspiro resignada pues sus dos amigas se parecían bastante extrovertidas, pero Yui aun era mas controlada y su terquedad era mas por acciones buenas que por las malas

**-¿Dónde planean hacerla?-** sabia que no podría escapar de la idea de su loca amiga, y el primer paso para salir de un problema era resignarse, **_"Si no puedes vencerles, úneteles"._**

**-Pues…es que…sabes…queremos…hacerla en tu casa**- la rubia se quedo quieta, estaba asustada, sus amigas no debían estar hablando enserio, ¿o si?, como se imaginaban que ella podría convencer a los seis Sakamaki con ideas tan variadas a que hicieran la fiesta en su casa, eso debía ser buscar problemas y su cara parecía un libro abierto, teniendo escalofríos, e imaginándose mil y un cosas de lo que le podría pasar si algo asi llegaba a suceder.

**-No te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás, tu solo préstanos tu casa-** la peli negra trataba de sonar algo comprensiva pero realmente la rubia no cambiaba su expresión, hasta después de unos cinco minutos se recupero del shock, asintiendo.

**-Está bien, Akane y Miu, pediré la casa y aun asi les voy a ayudar. Solo procuren no destrozarla, ¿si?- **les dijo con un poco de remordimiento, la verdad tenia bastante miedo aunque sabia sus amigas no lo tenían.

**-¡Todos se enteraran que tu también planearas la fiesta mas grande del campus!-** trataba de animar la gemela mayor. La rubia suspiro y fue a sentarse, tendría una tarde muy ajetreada.

·

·

Ya la familia Sakamaki, junto a la Komori se encontraban en casa, la única chica en la mansión los había reunido para comentarles algo de lo cual todos estaban realmente extrañados, esto era anormal, y segun los pensamientos de los vampiros "se iban a arrepentir".

**- Bueno, como empezar, quiero pedirles si pueden... -permitirme el hacer una fiesta de Halloween aquí en la mansión?**- se daba animos la chica, si quería pedir el permiso no podía dejar ver su inseguridad aun cuando los nervios se la carcomieran, debía mostrarse firme

La cara de todos los vampiros daba una rotunda mueca negativa con miradas variadas y todo a un mismo punto **_"No insistas o te castigaremos",_** cualquier persona normal desistiría, pero acaso no mencionamos que Yui no era una persona normal, por lo que insistió muy a pesar de las miradas. Era una vampira, antes humana, un permiso era pan comido a comparacion

**-Antes de que me respondan, piénsenlo, Ayato-kun cocinare todo el takoyaki que quieras, e incluso usare mi sangre como salsa, claro, si es de tu agrado- **fue asi como el vampiro que estaba con sus hermanos se movio de lugar atrás de la oji rosa, **_uno menos faltan cinco_**, pensó la Komori.

**-Raito-kun, estaras en tu casa y si se te antoja solo le pides a una chica que duerma contigo y aceptara, y puede ser donde tu quieras es tu casa.-** Espero esto lo convenza. La verdad a Yui la idea de que Raito utilizara al alguien no le gustaba. Medidas desesperadas.

**-¿Incluso tu Bitch-chan?, bueno es broma, tal vez un trio…pero acepto Bitch-chan-** Raito cambio su idea del trio al ver como cinco vampiros –por no contar a Yui

**-Kanato-kun todo en la fiesta sera dulce, será lo que tu elijas. Solo pídemelo y estará ahí-** le convenció la joven con su punto débil. Los dulces.

**-Yui-san ¿incluso tu sangre?, solo eso me haría resistir de matar a los humanos que vengan-** Yui trago duro, se meteria en problemas a como siguiera con esto pero no había marcha atrás, estaba tan cerca que por algo como eso no desistiría.

**-Si asi lo deseas Kanato-kun, con tal de que no mates a nadie****_- ¡Vamos a por la mitad!_** Celebraba dentro de si Yui

**-Subaru-kun, te prometo que alejare de tus hermanos de ti para que puedas descansar un tiempo, Shu-san, si te aburres vas a tu cuarto y duermes. Reiji-san te ayudare con tus experimentos por mas raros que sean, y…-** se acerco al chico que estaba sentado en su típica pose de superioridad, fingiendo no prestar atencion aun cuando escuchaba perfectamente y para ser sinceros le molestaba ver como Yui estaba proponiendo lo que haría por cada uno de ellos, vio como se acercába a su oído **–te ayudare a que ninguno de los demás te causen problemas-**

La rubia se levanto brusco, para darle la espalda, donde sin darse cuenta dejo a la vista su trasero, por lo cual, y sin poder permitírselo Reiji quizo esconder. Todos estaban demasiado concentrados en las cosas que haría Yui como para fijarse en una ñoñería, todos excepto el pervertido con radar incluido.

**-¿aceptan? Miu-chan y Akane-chan y yo nos encargaremos de todo antes y despues de la fiesta**- los vampiros ahora estaban resignados, era obvio que no podían hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero ella también no sabia donde se estaba metiendo.

**-Ah una ultima cosa, deben disfrazarce, bueno buscare mi disfraz-** dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a los chicos con una mueca de **_¿Y de donde carajos sacaremos un disfraz?_**

_0o0o0oFin del Flash Backo0o0o0_

Debió desistir, no debió rebatir contra sus caseros, se hubiera evitado todo esto, estaba disfrazada como una especie de maid loli, con el vestido color azul, con holanes vistosos blancos tanto en la falda del vestido como en las mangas de tres cuartos en su brazo de color semi transparente azul, un vestido de diez centímetros mas abajo del muslo, con medias color blanco llegando hasta la rodilla, con unos zapatos azul marino, su cabello suelto con un moño de flor en su cabeza, en la nuca podría decirse, aliso la falda, demasiado corta a su gusto. Maldijo el momento en que dejo que Miu y Akane eligieran su ropa.

·

El vestíbulo estaba decorado con múltiples colores, pero bastante oscuros debido a el tema de la celebración, bajo buscando con la vista a las chicas que la habian metido en ese disfraz, las encontró con los últimos toques de la fiesta vestidas como las hermanas Thompson, la mayor de Liz y la menor de Patty, se veian bien, pero su traje estaba peor que nada. Nada podía ser mas revelador que lo que estaba usando, aunque si lo pensaba bien, de ese al que habian preparado Raito. Este era de una monja.

**-¿Ya esta todo listo?-** la rubia bajo dando con las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigas.

**–****Todo esta listo, ¿cierto? Solo faltan los chicos y los invitados. Es fácil de verlo**- le explico Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Acaso nos llamaban, Bitch-chan?-** se detuvo donde todos sus hermanos toparon con el cuerpo del castaño, cuando vio el disfraz de la chica, era bastante corto, y no le gustaría que le vieran asi aunque tarde o temprano pasaria

**-¿Y sus disfraces? ¿Qué se supone que son?-** los miraba de arriba abajo, ahora dando vueltas a su alrededor viéndolos fijamente, clavando su mirada en los "disfraces de los chicos**" – ¡no me digan! ¡Son vampiros!-**

Miu, Akane y Yui soltaron riendo a carcajadas, todos en la mansión o al menos en esos momentos eran vampiros. Nada que una broma sobre esto no fuera a funcionar.

**-Si somos vampiros, no queríamos ponernos nada extraño. Como ustedes lo hicieron, se ven ridículas- **viendo a las chicas disfrazadas dijo el peli rojo que por cierto estaba bastante extrañado.

**-¿Dónde esta Kanato-kun?-** los cinco chicos buscaron con la mirada a su hermano solo para encontrarlo con un traje de oso, idéntico al de Teddy, y con el ultimo en brazos. Las chicas los observaron, un minuto de silencio, luego carcajadas, para saltarle al chico encima

**–****Te ves tan kawaii Kanato-kun-** grito la rubia, mientras estrujaba las mejillas de este como si no hubiera nada mas divertido.

**-¡Kanato-kun, si fuera hombre te violaria!**- grito la peli negra que se aferraba fuerte al cuello del oji purpura, el cual sintió un escalofrio.

**-¡Me aplastan, quítense de aquí!- … ¿Yui-san que fue lo que te pusiste?-** las tres chicas palidecieron por el grito y brincaron lejos del cuello del chico, cualquiera temeria por su vida si escuchan al Sakamaki bipolar hablar con ese tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera

**-¿Por qué? ¿acaso me veo mal?-** dio una vuelta notando si su disfraz estaba mal puesto o algo por el estilo

**-No de hecho, Bitch-chan ten van a querer violar donde sigas asi, de hecho, yo me estoy excitando bastante-** se acercaba lascivamente a la chica que seguía sin percatarse de la mirada que el chico le dirigía

**-Tks… de hecho, Yui ve y quítate esa ropa-** aunque el tono no elevaba lo minimo pero para la persona que lo decía era bastante extraño escucharlo hablar asi, tomo el brazo de la chica tal vez con un poco de fuerza mas de la necesaria hay que recalcar. Siempre conservaba la compostura.

-Reiji-san duele, además no tengo porque quitármelo, es mi disfraz y punto- se solto y se alejo para revisar las cosas del buffet, ese tono que había usado el chico la había molestado bastante, ya días antes ella se le había confesado y el no la acepto, asi que no le haría caso a un chico que no la consideraría, se divertiría, sin pensar en el.

·

·

·

La veía con insistencia, veía como ella tomaba una copa y luego otra, todos sus hermanos estaban divirtiéndose, hasta el bueno para nada de Shu, que su diversión iba a poner algo en las bebidas o comida y ver los efectos, Raito acosando las chicas donde el estaba seguro dos chicas habian entrado a la habitacion y solo Raito salió, Ayato hizo una competición de comer takoyakis donde obviamente gano el, Kanato comia la barra de postres como si no hubiera mañana, y Subaru era como una especia de guarda espaldas de Yui que se veía feliz de la vida, bailaba sobre la mesa, sobre las escaleras y den gracias a Dios que estaba poco ebria.

Se sentía enojado de ver como Yui bailaba, con ese vestido tan corto que daba mucho a la imaginación, y a la vez tan poco sin contar que cualquiera voltearía a verla, se levanto ya cansado de todo esto, fue a la mesa de bebidas cuidando no encontrarse con Yui, pero no era su dia de suerte asi que vio a la rubia platicando con un chico, el mismo de antes por cierto, se sintió estúpido quedársele viendo esa sonrisa tan emocionada y bonita, sin si quiera notar su presencia, no le ponía atención, y seguía charlando con ese chico.

Odio, desprecio, resentimiento, enojo, incluso tristeza, todo eso podría ser resumido en algo tan simple como una palabra, celos, le corroía la mirada, deseando tener sus colmillos sobre el cuello de ese chico, mordiéndolo hasta dejar que esa sangre saliera a borbotones sin intención de parar, hasta que el chico dejara de respirar. Pero algo lo detenia, tal vez el hecho de ver que Yui se divertía aunque eso solo le daba mas animos, o tal vez el que no quería ponerse en evidencia, seria muy problemático para el, sus hermanos, e incluso Yui que se enteraran que eran vampiros. La voluntad con ese chico estaba por terminarse, lo mejor seria alejarse.

·

·

Vago por varios minutos, tal vez mas de media hora, llego a su habitacion, ya que no tenia mucha prisa, cuando llegos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que sus violetas ojos estaban viendo, en su cama color verde, estaba Yui, con sus piernas entre abiertas teniéndolas dobladas tan solo un poco, provocativa e inocente, sus manos al lado de su cabeza, con su cara sonrojada y la boquita entreabierta, una imagen excitante incluso para este vampiro, se acerco sigiloso cual tigre asechando a su presa, subió a la gran cama donde la chica estaba en medio de esta.

Tomo sus mechones rubios con delicadeza, se acerco a ellos para olfatearlos, tan solo un poco, conteniendo ese dulce olor de fresco sabor a rosas combinado con la deliciosa sangre, sin duda alguna quería clavar sus colmillos sobre ese niveo cuello, que a pesar de ser profanado tantas veces, se veía como si nunca lo hubieran mordido, pero se detuvo, se quedo en shock, no presisamente por miedo, sino mas bien el asombro que eso generaba.

-Reiji-san… Reiji-san- la chica entre suspiros repetía incansable el nombre del chico, un tono mezclado entre amor y excitación, hablaba entre sueños, como si el mencionado pudiera escucharle. Aun sin saber que podía, el chico la vio, y por primera vez sonrio, sonrio despues de tantos años de no haberlo echo, se acerco a su boca quedando tan cerca para escuchar como seguía gimiendo su nombre , bastante provocativa para el vampiro, que se subió a su cuerpo sosteniendo con sus rodillas hasta el fin de que la chica no sintiera su cuerpo, sujeto ambas manos por si quería escapar para cuando se levantase, ya no había marcha atrás, sus labios estaban tan cerca, y los poso como si de algo inédito se tratase.

Los besò con tranquilidad, afecto, dejándose embriagar por ese olor dulce y adictivo, aun sintiendo que la chica comenzaba a moverse no se detuvo solamente seguía con el beso, aunque su lengua buscaba la otra, Yui estaba reticente a seguir con el beso, por obvias razones, una de ellas es el rechazo o a que todo esto fuera un simple juego, pero finalmente el deseo, el hecho de besar a quien tanto amas, es algo que no puedes resistir y comienzas a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando el aire decide romper esta unión de labios la chica baja la mirada hacia el chico, dándose cuenta de la situación, pronuncia con su voz temblorosa.

**-Reiji-san para con esto, se que no me amaras, entonces dejame en paz. Reiji-san, suéltame, ¿Por qué haces esto?-** trataba de safarse, aunque su cara estaba sonrojada, asi como sus fuerzas menguaban, realmente no quería separarse del peli negro, su voz se quebró con la ultima frase, oyéndose solo como un leve murmullo, lleno de tristeza, tal vez incluso un poco de rencor por el hecho de que sintiera que el chico que tanto amaba jugaba con sus sentimientos.

**-Yui, ¿en verdad me amas?, ¿me sigues amando? como hace una semana que me lo confesaste**- trataba de sonar tan firme como pudiera, pero no podía, temia que la respuesta fuera un no, temia que su corazón ya no le perteneciera y se haiga dado cuenta que no lo amaba realmente.

**-¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿acaso te importa?-** mas que una pregunta era una afirmación cargada de un poco, tan solo un poco de enojo, combinado con la tristeza de ese momento.

**-Yui, claro que si porque yo TE AMO, lo creas o no**- la chica estaba sorprendida, mas aun cuando el chico oji morado le beso con ternura, no quería dejarse llevar, no debía hacerlo, ese beso donde mostraba tanto cariño debía ser algo falso, mentira, como el vampiro mismo, pero no podía, ese roce se volvia adicitvo, casi insoportable el hecho de no poder tocar esos cabellos pelinegros, seguía apresada, y el deseo de seguir con ese beso era mas fuerte que su convicción.

Desato sus manos a penas sintió que Reiji aflojo el agarre, porque la pasión comenzaba a consumirlo, el hecho de poder tomar esos labios, de sentir como el aire se acababa y aun asi querer tener mas de ese toque, la rubia lo separo un poco, sintió opresión por eso, tratando de no mostrarlo porque el orgullo siempre debía estar en alto. **_Ese era exactamente el problema._**

**-Reiji-san, ¿es cierto lo que dices?-** el chico solo atino a asentir, viendo como una sonrisa aunque boba, hermosa se formo en los labios de la Komori, demostrando asi una gran felicidad

**–****yo también TE AMO Reiji-san-** levanto sus manos hasta la cara del chico, donde comenzó a pasarlas, rozando e inspeccionando cada lugar de ese rostro, tan terso y suave, llego hasta el cuello de este, donde tomo unos cuantos mechones de ese lacio cabello, llevando una de sus manos hasta la nuca para acercarle a besarle, un beso lento, tierno como el anterior, carente de experiencia por parte de la Komori, y porque no reconocerlo, por parte del Sakamaki también.

La sorpresa por la iniciativa duro poco, la ternura se esfumaba, convirtiendo algo tan delicado, en una nueva sensación, placentera, deseosos, abrieron la boca, dejando salir uno de los sofocados gemidos, al sentir como su entrepierna rozaba con las bragas de la chica por que cabe decir que esta tenia las piernas flexionadas, dando espacio para que Reiji pudiera estar en medio de estas, la incesante presión sobre ambas intimidades, el vaivén tan delicado, conforme sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza armonica, sacando ruidos tan deliciosos y lujuriosos.

Cabe recalcar que el pelinegro ya no podía resistir, la rubia se quedaba sin aire y ambos se separaron con lentitud, donde antes habian tratado de permanecer mas tiempo asi, se les hizo imposible, el chico miro a la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, llevo una de sus manos hasta la cara de esta, mientras con la otra se formaba un soporte, al sentir ese toque tan cuidadoso, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose asi con una sonrisa, tan sincera pero realmente escasa de ver.

**-¿aun quieres continuar?-** solo vio como la chica se sonrojaba, pero asentía decidida, porque sabia la referencia, pero estaba decidida.

Como si eso fuera un botón de encendido, se volvió acercas a esa boca tan deliciosa donde esta vez, beso hasta no poder mas, lamio los labios con insistencia para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca ajena, llevo sus manos hasta la cadera delgada de la otra, donde tomo las caderas comenzando a rosarse sintiendo la humedad de la chica, y su dureza propia, tomo la blusa de ese vestido, lo rasgo porque a pesar de ser bastante atrayente no lo necesitaba de nuevo, porque no dejaría que nadie la viera asi de nuevo, la dejo tan solo con las largas medias, dejando ver un neglille que no se notaba con el vestido puesto, pero ahora realmente era provocativo.

Al diablo el aire, en este momento no era necesario, su ropa interior era provocativa pero en ese momento poco importaba la ropa, por arriba del sosten, beso los pechos que no eran para nada planos, quería hacerlo notar pero no podía siquiera hablar, quito el sosten con sus manos, desgarrándolo, dejándola a su merced, respiro por encima del cuello, queriendo lamerlo, pero con el temor de tomar sangre de el, no lo hizo, sentía el cuerpo estremecerse debajo de este, tomo las cadera de la chica, dejándose llevar, rozando su miembro apretado aun dentro de su ropa que ahora se volvia estorbosa.

La chica se levanto un poco, le hizo una señal para que el chico se levantara un poco, y aun besándolo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, el pantalón le siguió, bóxer, y todo con el, desnudos ambos, ella comenzó a lamer los pezones del chico, llenándolos de su saliva, el miembro estaba realmente ansioso, por entrar, con delicadeza pero aun asi mostrando su impaciencia, la levanto un poco, solo para sentir como su miembro era envuelto por esa humeda cavidad, donde al momento de entrar la chica se penetro fuertemente, volviéndolo doloroso, los gemidos que hasta ahora habian sido placenteros se volvieron llenos de dolor, esperando que la chica se acostumbrara comenzaron a besarse, el dolor disminuyo de apoco y la chica comenzó a mover levemente sus caderas con el fin de poder tener mas contacto.

El vaivén tan lento, tan tortuoso, pero cada vez se volvia mas placentero conforme los chicos se sincronizaban para dar embestidas mas fuertes cada vez, la chica tomo los hombros del chico usándolo de soporte, Reiji apretaba tan fuerte las caderas de Yui que dejo marcas, se había sentido un monstruo ver como tenia la chica una mueca de dolor, y el se sentía tan bien estando esa cavidad tan estrecha primera vez invadida, corrientes eléctricas viajar por todo el cuerpo de estos dos amantes, que se entregaban de una forma tan pura, llena de amor, no necesitaban nada mas que esa entrega de amor verdadero, sintieron como esas estocadas se volvían mas intensas cada vez, llenas de placer y deseo, el choque de cuerpo se tenso y detuvo cuando ambos chicos llegaron al orgasmo, primero la chica, y el chico segundos despues al ser estrechado por ese lugar, cayeron rendidos, el chico sobre la joven.

Salio de ella, con paciencia, se echo al lado de la misma, tomo el cuerpo cansino de la chica con ambos brazos, cargándola al estilo princesa para cobijarla con las colchas ya antes abiertas, la cobijo, apenas sintiendo el tacto de las sabanas, ella recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico donde el la abrazo desde la espalda hasta la cintura, sintió el respirar agitado de la chica, moviendo el sus costillas también de la misma forma.

**-Reiji-san, ¿puedo decirte Reiji? ¿puedo repetirte que TE AMO? ¿puedes repetirlo tu?-** se sentía cansada pero quería escuchar esas dulces palabras de nuevo.

**-Puedes Yui, puedes repetirlo, cuantas veces quieras, TE AMO y quiero algo mas, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-** el chico apego un poco mas a la joven que asintió, antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo, diciendo en un leve susurro "Si, TE AMO Reiji" el chico descanso con esas simples palabras pero a la vez tan deseadas, se recostó apegando aun mas a la joven volteando un poco para aferrarse a ese cuerpo.

Quien diría que solo por una estúpida fiesta donde el solo planeaba dormir terminaría en esto. Pero no discutía los resultados de hecho daba gracias a que su estúpido hermano les haiga ayudado a las mejores amigas de su ahora novia, a conseguir el disfraz, y a cabrearlo a tal punto que no resistiría el ponerse celoso

Bueno, aqui acaba este one-shot. Estoy casi 95% segura de quedara como uno solo. De cualquier forma, espero les gustara Dejen un review si es asi, y otro de igual manera.


End file.
